


To Keep the Goddess on my Side

by Kittyfandom



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Smut, Visions, do not repost without permission, kylo Ren being snotty, violence but not like a ton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: You go aboard to make your engagement to General Armitage Hux official. But things don’t go as planned.





	1. We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong

**YOU**

You looked around the grand quarters that your handmaiden had escorted you to. Well new handmaiden, provided by your betrothed, General Armitage Hux. The lavish quarters were not what you expected to be on board a star destroyer. But since Armitage and Supreme Leader Ren shared the suite it was to be expected. The new handmaiden whose name you had already forgotten gave you a scornful look before pulling Wynn, your original handmaiden, aside. You explored the room done up in shades of red, white and black while you listened to the handmaiden explain things to Wynn making sure to say that she thought you were a dullard. You pulled a recessed handle opening an opulent bathing chamber.  
“That’s enough,” you said softly with malice spinning on your heel toward the girl.  
“Miss?”  
“I will not listen to you belittle me. You’re dismissed.”  
“You can’t dismiss me. I was appointed by General Hux to care for your needs,” the girl said swelling with pride.  
You step toward her causing her to shrink slightly.  
“You can either leave quietly and tell Armitage whatever you want, Or I can tell him you belittled both myself and him,” you told her viciously.  
“I was whispering there was no way you heard. I never said anything against General Hux,” the girl whispered paling. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Wynn fetch me the guard outside the door and have her removed.”  
Wynn nodded and stepped toward the door. The handmaiden let out a squeak and promptly left the room. You sat on the edge of your bed and kicked off the travel slippers you wore.  
“That was a little heavy-handed Miss Y/n.”  
You roll your eyes. Heavy handed, ha. People seem to think that since your father is a rich man that you are some kind of dimwit who relied on looks and money so as not to deal with anything.  
“You think it was heavy handed? She could have at least waited until I was out of the room to say she thought I was a half wit. I think it was a light touch compared to what I could have done.”  
Wynn shrugged her shoulders and pulled open what looked to be a closet. You lean forward to better see what she was pulling out. You eyed the brilliant blue dress that she was fingering with a frown.  
“I can’t wear that.”  
Wynn eyed you and pulled the dress out giving it a good shake. And laying it on the bed next to you. You took in the gold embroidery and lengthy sleeves and glared at your handmaiden.  
“Trousers.”  
Wynn glared in your direction and began laying out the accompanying jewelry and shoes.  
“I’ll not have you looking like a common thug for your meeting with General Hux.”  
You closed your eyes and extend your senses. The first thing you encounter is the presence of Wynn digging through the closet for pieces to the elaborate dress. You stretch your senses further. You brush up against the handmaiden you’d dismissed earlier causing her to whirl around in anger. You extend even further probing here and there when suddenly your senses light up brilliantly enough that you gasp and open your eyes. The presence you’d sensed had been brilliant and powerful and completely unknown.  
“Snooping again Miss Y/n?”  
Not willing to admit that you’d been caught you growled and stomped off into the bathing chamber quickly stripping out of your clothes and stepping into the shower area. You turned on the water that was instantly warm and let the spray run down you.  
You’d never felt anything like that in all your years of stretching out your senses. You didn’t know what it was or how the person behind it would react. Hopefully not too poorly.

**KYLO**

Kylo stood under the showerhead water flowing over his tired muscles, another hard training session finished. He felt a brush of the force but ignored it. It happened frequently enough, some of the troopers were force sensitive. Kylo ignored the touch until it became insistent and blinding. The power behind it was immense and beautiful. He hastened out of the shower quickly slinging a towel around his waist and trying to track the power back to the source. It had retreated too quickly but he had a taste now and he’d know it when he saw it again.  
Kylo toweled off quickly and dressed in a clean black training gi. He gathered all his possessions clipping his lightsaber to his belt and left the bathing area of the training room. He passed the wrecked training droids and scorch marks on the floor without a backward glance. Someone would be in to clean it, and it would be in pristine condition by morning.  
Kylo walked slowly observing how the troopers retreated from his path, the occasional officer stopping to offer him a small salute and greeting of Supreme Leader. He rolled his eyes. Just a short time ago they’d have ignored him or retreated from his path. Kylo was unaware of the passage of time as he finally turned a corner and walked smack into a person. Before either could make a move to react he felt it again, that power surge of the Force. His hand snapped out grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.  
“You,” he growled.  
“Let me go,” she snapped back a small surge of energy snapping through his hand where he touched her.

  
** YOU**

You try to pull away from the hand on your arm. You’d been on your way to visit the observation deck before your meeting with Armitage. When this tall tree of a man had plowed into you.  
“Let me go you cretin,” you’d growled back at him.  
“You’re a Force user aren’t you?”  
“I said let me go,” you replied forcefully making him stumble back a few steps but still not letting go.  
“You’re a Force user and you invaded my privacy.”  
You gave on more solid jerk finally pulling out of his grasp and stepping around him, Wynn hot on your heels. You walked angrily toward the observation deck plopping on the nearest seat.  
“Can you believe he just grabbed me like that?”  
“He is a little handsome to be a cretin Miss.”  
You rolled your eyes. Of course Wynn would overlook his rudeness at the first sign of pretty eyes. Wynn as per usual wasn’t wrong though. The man that had grabbed her was tall and handsome, dark hair and dark eyes with a form that most men would envy. You pulled your lip between your teeth thinking of him again, and almost as if the thought conjured him he stood in front of you.  
“What do you want now,” You snapped at him.  
He dropped to his knees in front of you, head bowed.  
“I’d like to apologize for my earlier rudeness.”  
“Fine. Apology accepted.”  
He held out a hand toward you. You took it hesitantly and felt sparks jump up and down your arm.  
“Its true, you are a Force user,” he murmured.  
“You keep saying that, I don’t know what it means.”  
“Maybe you can meet me later in a training room and talk about it. I’ll send an escort for you.”  
With that he dropped your hand and left the observation deck.  
“I don’t even know your name,” you called after him with a frown knowing there was no way he’d hear you.  
“Kylo.”  
The name floated back toward you on a sigh and you turned it over in your head. Kylo, the name seemed familiar, but you couldn’t quite place it.  
Wynn let you sit for several minutes lost in thought before calling attention to the fact that you still had to meet Armitage. You stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of your brilliant blue dress and walked toward the office several corridors past the observation deck.  
You pressed the buzzer outside the door and after a moment it slid open. Inside stood your betrothed Armitage Hux and the handmaiden from earlier. The handmaiden paled at the sight of you, you grinned at her viciously. Armitage gestured at the chair across from his desk motioning you to sit. You draped yourself across the chair hoping you didn’t look as silly as you felt.  
“Welcome. I hope your rooms are adequate,” Armitage asked you gently.  
You nodded wondering just what the purpose of this formal meeting was. You were ready to sign the papers to officially become engaged to him. This was the moment you had been waiting quite a while for. You noted that there were no data slates on his desk with confusion.  
“I’ve decided to postpone the official start of our engagement.”  
“What---”  
“I feel that it is in your best interest to first familiarize yourself with the day to day workings onboard, as well as get to know me better,” he stated standing.  
“I don’t understand. I was sent here to get formally betrothed and married to you. But you’re saying what? Wait.”  
Armitage walked around his desk and knelt in front of you almost a mirror of the gesture from earlier.  
“I’m saying acclimate before we sign the final papers. We can speak about it more at dinner if you like. But I’ve got some more work to finish,” he said effectively dismissing you.  
“Am I to be sent home,” you ask softly.  
“No you are to stay and retain your rooms near my quarters until everything is finalized.”  
He stood and walked back behind his desk seating himself.  
You stood. And bowed.  
“My Lord.”  
“No need to be so formal.”  
“Well My Lord, since we aren’t properly betrothed it is more fitting to be formal. If you’ll excuse me,” You turned briskly sweeping your skirts out behind you leaving the room quickly.  
Wynn frowned at you as you walked briskly back to the observation collapsing on the seat you’d occupied earlier.  
“What the hell just happened?”  
Wynn shrugged as she seated herself on the bench next to you pulling you into a half hug. You shrugged off her arm and stood turning to look out at the expanse of galaxy before you. You were going to do what he’d asked and get to the bottom of what was going on.


	2. Call in the cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux blows off the reader for dinner. She has a choice about an invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Kylo**

Kylo strolled into the suite of apartments heading for the door to his rooms when a surge in the Force caught his attention. He followed the pull of it to a door across from his, a formerly vacant room. He placed an ungloved hand on the door feeling the power from earlier. He was surprised at the rage seeping into his hand almost burning. She was powerful alright, and dangerously untrained. He snatched his hand away and proceeded into his quarters cogs turning in his mind.

**You**

You slammed around your room in a rage. Objects occasionally flying across the room to smash harmlessly against walls, propelled by your anger. Wynn had retreated to find a cleaning crew and to stay out of the line of fire. You paced the room for a little longer before realizing you were still in the elaborate dress. You tried to remove it yourself but found that the closures required a second hand to undo.   
“Stupid fucking dress,” you snarled digging through your luggage.  
You found the knife you were looking for and began the process of cutting yourself out. The more fabric you cut the quicker your anger cooled.   
“Maybe he has a good reason to delay,” you said as you hacked viciously through a particularly thick piece of embroidery.  
You kept up your commentary to yourself as you cut yourself out.   
One final cut and you were free standing in the wreckage of the once beautiful dress. The jewelry Wynn had placed at your throat and wrists followed into the pile as well. You reached back into your luggage feeling for a pair of trousers and a shirt. You quickly pulled them on just as Wynn and 2 others entered the room.  
“Miss what did you do?”  
You glanced at the wreckage and shrugged.   
“You can’t wear that to dinner with General Hux,” she told you sternly.  
“And why not. I’m here as his guest at this point,” you hissed at her  
“Just like a high-born lady to throw a fit and make us clean up after her,” one of the workers whispered.  
“Any complaints you have can be addressed directly to me,” you told the workers causing them both to look at the floor.  
You looked to your hand maiden who was glaring at you. Before you could say anything the buzzer beside the door sounded. Wynn opened the door and addressed whoever it was that rang.   
“General Hux sends his regrets that he will not be able to dine with you tonight. But the gentlemen Kylo has sent an invitation for dinner, shall I accept,” Wynn asked over her shoulder.  
You nod and dig through the closet for a pair of boots. Finding them you sat that the little vanity beside the closet partly hidden by your still mostly packed luggage. Wynn stepped behind you and started to brush your hair putting a complicated knot here and there. When she was finished she gave your shoulder a squeeze.   
You smiled reassured that your friend still had your back.

**Kylo**

Kylo paced, he hoped that he hadn’t rushed the invitation to Y/n. He couldn’t risk her being untrained. Not with that much potential. He also needed to find out who she was and why she was on his vessel.  
He looked around the dining room that he stood in. Outfitted for royalty. The opulent purples and blues swirled around the room. The harshly dark wood table groaning under the bright and fragrant foods. He leaned over the back of one of the chairs lost in his thoughts of how to get her to accept the offer to help her learn to better control herself.   
He felt her presence before she spoke.   
“Kylo?”  
He turned to find Y/n comfortably dressed in a cream shirt, brown breeches, and brown boots. He was suddenly aware of his own clothes wondering if he had overdressed.   
“My dress and I had a disagreement,” she offered by way of explanation.   
He quickly shrugged out of the black over jacket he wore and unbuttoned the collar of the white shirt he wore under it. He still felt slightly overdressed but that was all he could manage short of stripping out of the shirt entirely.   
“Hope you don’t mind the sudden invitation. My schedule opened up for the evening meal,” he told her gesturing toward the chairs on the left side of the table.   
She shrugged and walked around him to sit in the chairs on the right side with a small smile.   
“I don’t mind. As my plans for the evening meal suddenly opened up as well,” she answered settling into the chair.   
Kylo settled into the chair next to her gaining himself a raised eyebrow. He pulled a plate towards himself and loaded it with food gifting her a raised eyebrow at the dainty helpings she took for herself. She shrugged. After several minutes of silence filled only by the scrape of cutlery he decided it was time to get some answers.   
“What brings you aboard,” he probed gently.   
“I was to be engaged. But now I’m just a guest.”  
“Someone important.”  
“General Hux,” she answered with a shrug. “But you should have figured that since you sent your messenger to Supreme Leader Ren’s suites.”  
Kylo blinked in surprise.  
“Have you met The Supreme Leader,” he asked cautiously.   
“Not as of yet. My maid is excited to catch a glimpse of him. According to her the rumor is that he is rather handsome. Wine,” she ask presenting her empty goblet.   
Kylo let out a small breath as he filled her glass. If she didn’t know he was Supreme Leader it would be easier to get her trained in the ways of the force. At least that’s what he told himself.   
“So you’re staying in his suites but have never met him,” he probed searching her face for a lie.   
“I guess I’m not important enough.”  
Kylo watched her wordlessly as she took a small sip of the drink he poured her. Meeting her approval she took another sip before sitting the goblet back on the table.   
“You wanna cut to the chase here,” she asked bluntly.  
Kylo didn’t say anything, silently prompting her.   
“You want to know what happened earlier today.”  
“Do you wanna explain what happened?”  
“I reached out with my senses like I was trained to do as a child,” she replied saucily.   
“If that was the complete answer how did you come across me?”  
“Well explain it to me oh wise one,” she answered with a snort making Kylo roll his eyes. 

**You**

You ambled back to your rooms head buzzing with wine and words. Words about the Force and different abilities. And a promise to meet Kylo for training first thing. 

You reached the hallway leading to your rooms to find General Hux outside your door a bouquet of brilliant yellow alstroemeria in hand.   
“My Lord,” you question making him spin on his heel toward you.   
“Y/n. I was coming to apologize for missing our first dinner,” he stated offering the flowers.   
You took them graciously waiting for him to step away from your door.   
“Where are you coming from?”  
“Dinner My Lord. I had to make my own way for tonight. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow.”  
You stepped toward your door invading his space slightly. He didn’t move but looked at you with a raised eyebrow.   
“I’d like to retire for the night My Lord. Unless you’d like to talk more,” you tell him taking another step.   
He nodded and turned heading toward the door beside yours but not quite entering. You hurried into your rooms before he could come up with an excuse to detain you further.   
Wynn waited for you on the edge of the bed.   
“Well? How’d it go,” she asked in excitement.   
You roll your eyes and quickly undress climbing into the bed.   
“The wine was good,” you answer fingers going to your lips at the memory of the bubbles tickling them as you drank.   
“And?”  
“I’m meeting him tomorrow for training.”  
“Training? That’s all? Trust you to go out for a dinner with a handsome man and come back with plans to exercise,” Wynn whined sliding off the bed and picking up the discarded clothes.   
You ignore Wynn and roll over pulling the red covers over you’re head. You drift off to the sounds of the craft around you, not home but comforting nonetheless.  
You are floating. Near the ceiling of a room outfitted similar to yours done in shades of green. You see them, a red haired man and a dark haired woman. They are naked in the the moving together sensually. You want to look away to will yourself elsewhere but you’re pulled in closer. The man grabs the woman’s breasts and leans in for a deep kiss.  
You jolt awake confused. What just happened. That scene couldn’t be real. You roll into a more comfortable position expecting sleep to be a long way off but you are quickly claimed, the blackness of sleep holding you firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower mentioned can also be found under the name Lily of the Incas.


	3. It’s Alright, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning training! Y/n promised to join Kylo for training but was that really the best idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I write I’m making a Spotify playlist you can listen to it.
> 
> https://spoti.fi/2l8NRgN

**You**

You woke to find yourself facing the bouquet of yellow flowers. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to you. Dinner with Kylo. Flowers from Hux. And a promise for morning training.

You kicked your feet out of the bed and padded quickly to the bathing room. You turned on the hot water and let it wash over you as you thought about the dream you’d had. It was a dream right? It couldn’t have been anything else.

“Miss your clean gi is prepared,” Wynn called from the other side of the door.

You didn’t answer choosing to reach out with your senses again. The Force, you corrected yourself. Kylo had somewhat successfully convinced you that maybe it was the force. You brushed past everybody gleaning bits of information here and there until you reached the light that was Kylo. His presence was somewhat comforting as you reached out further intermingling with him for several seconds before the connection was cut off abruptly.

With a groan you stepped out of the spray of water and reached for a towel. You wrapped yourself in it and stepped out of the bathing room and encountered another bouquet of flowers. Yellow roses with red tips sat wrapped in fabric in the middle of the bed. You rolled your eyes at the sight.

“Another bouquet of flowers from Armitage,” you asked reaching for them.

“No. These are from Lord Kylo.”

Your hand stopped just short of them. Kylo had sent you flowers. Why? It didn’t seem like a thing he would do.

“Two sets of flowers and you get friendship from your betrothed and falling in love from a man you just met. What are the odds?”

**Kylo**

Kylo felt the nudge of Y/n as he prepared for the morning training session. He welcomed the comforting touch of the Force for a moment before shoving it away. He really needed to explain that doing that without permission was somewhat invasive.

“Lord Ren.”

Kylo turned to find himself face to face with General Hux his face set in the ever present look of disgust.

“What,” Kylo growled at him.

Hux’s lip curled but he proceeded as if nothing had changed. Kylo tuned him out as he talked about the guest that was staying in his suites.

“…and we need to discuss what to do about the remnants of the rebellion. They were last sighted on Tatooine preparing supplies to go past the outer rim.”

“Leave me. We can discuss this after my morning training. After all how much danger do you think a few miscreants are going to cause. No supplies, no credits, no leadership. They have nothing. They are nothing.”

Hux curled his lip and turned and left the training room. This was a conversation that they’d had several times already. A conversation that had ended in arguments several times. Its not like the rebels were much of a threat anymore.

**You**

You entered the training room taking in the various weapons on the walls both bladed and bludgeoning. Kylo stood near a window and you approached quickly, you had a question that needed answering.

“Kylo,” you asked gently.

He spun on his heels toward you hand flying to the weapon at his hip.

“I’m sorry I thought you were- never mind are you ready for training?”

You nod and watch as he walks into the middle if a section of padded flooring rolling his shoulders.

“Before we start I need to know. Can the force show me things in my dreams?”

“Tell me what happened.”

Your cheeks heated as you relayed the dream you’d had to him. You watched his face crinkle as he pondered your words.

“Was there anything with a date on it that you could see? An indication of when it happened,” he asked running his long fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

“I remember now. There was a huge data slate that had the date and time on the wall,” you answered with no small amount of sarcasm.

Kylo dropped his hand and leveled a glare at you. You rolled your eyes, it was gonna take more than a dark look to quell you. You pulled your left arm across your chest in a stretch while you waited for a response.

“The force can show things in dreams. Usually the past or the future. There have been several times that its shown the present but I don’t know of any accurate accounts.”

You nodded and continued your stretching mind whirling. Was it the past you’d seen or the future. It couldn’t have been the future, that wasn’t you he was having sex with. Must have been the past.

You started out of your thoughts when you realised Kylo was talking to you.

“I need you to repeat everything you just said,” you told him mid sentence earning yourself another glare and him another eye roll.

“I asked if you had any combat training. That’s one of the vital ways to train the force.”

“I can use daggers, whips, and Kali,” you offered.

“I’m surprised. I expected a woman of wealth to be useless,” Kylo answered with a shrug.

You glared at him. Useless was not a way you’d describe yourself in the slightest.

“First thing I am not a woman of wealth, my family is wealthy. Second thing I bet I could take you,” you challenged bouncing on the balls of your feet.

Kylo rolled his eyes and gestured to a cabinet on the other side of the room. You narrowed your eyes at him and went to the cabinet pulling it open revealing a variety of wooden weapons. You pull a pair of kali sticks from the cabinet making a figure eight with each one. This should be good.

“Ready when you are.”

Kylo stepped around you pulling a wooden sword out of the cabinet. You raised and eyebrow at him.

The two of you stepped back onto the padded area of the floor. You took a stance knees slightly bent arms out stretched as you waited for him to make the first move. After several seconds of observation you realized that he wasn’t going to make a move. You launched yourself into attack taking aim at his head and knees. All of which he blocked seemingly effortlessly. You kept the rapid pace losing yourself in the rhythm of your attacks. After several minutes Kylo put an end to the battle sweeping your feet from under you. You landed on your back all the air whooshing out of you. Kylo crouched next to you.

“Better luck next time princess.”

You glared at him, anger building. He turned away from you catching a quarter staff the had flown from the cabinet. He turned back to you eyebrow raised missing the maelstrom of training weapons that formed behind him. The weapons began their assault on him coming from behind too fast to stop. He stood quickly igniting his lightsaber and destroying the weapons that attempted to attack. Soon the weapons lay in a smoldering pile around you.

He gave you one last glance before extinguishing his weapon and leaving the room.

“We’ll discuss this later,” his voice floated back to you on a whisper.

“Like hell we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exciting!!!!


	4. Fingerprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a little bit of training among froends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not a professional Star Wars writer I know what I know from movies and research so if something isn’t right let me know I’m treating things like you’d treat just about any other powers so yeah let me know

**You**

You stabbed idly at the sauce covered root vegetable on the plate in front of you. Rather than stay under the watchful eye of Wynn while you ate you ventured to the nearby canteen. There a trooper in a stained apron had served you. You stabbed the root once more before shoving it away the shame of this morning flooding back.

“You really should eat.”

You looked up to find Kylo in front of you with a tray and root vegetable of his own. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Using the Force like you do consumes large amounts of energy.”

You rolled your eyes. This was not a subject you wanted to discuss, but Kylo didn’t seem eager to drop it.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it,” you growled at him.

He ignored you and ate several bites of his vegetable before speaking again.

“You need to be trained. Before you hurt yourself. Or better yet before you hurt me,” he stated in a tone that didn’t allow argument.

“You were doing a pretty fine job of not being hurt earlier,” you grumbled pulling your plate back toward you.

“Tonight before dinner you’ll come to my room to train.”

“Why can’t we go back to the training room,” you whined. You snapped your mouth shut unwilling to let that sound leave you again.

He raised an eyebrow and it dawned on you that his room is safer, safer than a room full of weapons.

“Fine.”

You stabbed the poor root vegetable several more times before popping a chunk into your mouth. You and Kylo ate in silence for several minutes. Before you pushed your plate away for the final time.

“Why are you so insistent that I be ‘properly trained’?”

“I’ll explain later,” Kylo answered firmly taking his leave from the table and the conversation.

**Kylo**

Kylo left the canteen feeling like a cat with their fur rubbed the wrong way. Everything she’d done so far had shown that she was a powerful force user. But she had some resistance to training. He didn’t understand it. Maybe this evening’s training would finally make the headway he needed. Every master needed an apprentice after all.

“Supreme Leader Ren,” Hux’s voice called out behind him increasing his irritation.

He didn’t slow his pace toward his office. Hux could catch up if he wanted to speak with him that badly. He ignored the repeated calls of his name and kept his pace steady until he reached his offices. Once inside he pressed the buttons sealing the door shut behind him. 

**You **

Your day passed by in a blur. Each hour blending together seamlessly. Wynn’s gossip about an uppity maid finally drawing you out of yourself.

“Can you believe the nerve of her, not even trying to hide the relationship. And even going with him during next planetfall,” Wynn complained throwing your dirty gi into her basket of laundry.

“Who is doing what?”

“Taryn the brazen hussy is in a relationship with a higher ranked gentlemen according to her. You know Taryn. The maid you fired,” she answered waving her hand dismissively.

“Did she say who her higher ranked gentlemen is,” you asked curiosity finally getting the better of you.

“She calls him Domhnall. But according to her and the rest of the staff that’s not his real name because he is engaged to be married. I did see the bouquet of flowers he sent her though. Several dozen red roses.”

After that you tuned out Wynn’s prattle. She had a tendency to go on for hours about things that weren’t particularly relevant. 

“….change for your meeting?”

“Hmm?”

“I said do you want to change for your meeting,” she repeated with an eye roll.

You looked down at the linen shirt and pants you wore. You looked back at Wynn who shrugged. You narrowed your eyes at her.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing,” you asked in a menacing whisper.

“It’s a meeting before dinner which implies you’ll have dinner with him. You can’t have a meal with Lord Kylo looking like an urchin.”

“Wynn it’s not that type of meeting. It’s training.”

“What kind of training are you getting up to in his bedroom? What kind of meeting are you having in his bedroom,” she asked digging into the closet for something suitable for you to wear.

Your mouth snapped shut. When she put it like that it did sound rather indecent. You frowned at the outfit she was pulling out. A black and red top that laced in the front and back and a pair of soft black pants.

“What are you thinking Wynn I can’t wear that. It would take a second person to get me out of it!”

“And that my dear is the point.”

You groaned as you watched Wynn finish setting out bits of the outfit. There was no arguing with Wynn when she got into this kind of mood.

“Well get undressed so that we can get you sorted properly.”

You rolled your eyes and hurried into the restrictive clothes hoping that would appease her.

“Stubborn woman,” you growled at her.

Thirty minutes later you stood outside Kylo’s quarters laced tightly into your outfit. The door slid open silently just as you raised your hand to the panel on the side. 

“If that’s not ominous I don’t know what is,” you whisper to yourself as you walk in.

You looked around the spacious room done in all black. Everything from the large bed in the center of the room to the table Kylo was seated at was black.

“I promise I don’t bite. Often,” Kylo stated with a shrug.

“What am I doing here Kylo?”

“Learning to tap into the force on purpose. With all the power you wield you are dangerous. I’d rather you be a weapon than a bomb.”

“Aren’t bombs weapons too,” you asked.

“Smartass. Bombs are weapons but they are weapons with no direction that destroy indiscriminately,” He answered stalking to where you stood.

He stopped in front of you and looked you over making you feel self conscious of the outfit Wynn insisted you wear. You tugged the hem of the shirt down. Kylo’s eyes followed the downward motion before his eyes snapped back to yours.

“Since you seem at least some what trained I want you to, what did you call it, reach out with your senses. But instead of reaching for me I want you to reach for an object and move it,” he instructed.

“It doesn’t work like that. Don’t you think if I could move objects like that I’d have better control by now,” you argued.

Kylo’s eyes hardened as he stepped away from you.

“Do as I say,” he said firmly.

You loosed a growl at him and close your eyes and concentrate. You sensed him as the bright flare as you usually did. You tried to feel past the flare of him for an object. Any object just to say you tried. You opened your eyes when you heard two small pings.

“Well I know where your mind is at.”

You looked at Kylo fully and saw that two of the buttons on his shirt were gone. Ripped off. You looked from his exposed chested to his face to see amusement shining in his eyes. You tried to come up with an excuse but your mind was well an truly blank. You wanted to kick yourself over the fact that a few inches of bare chest had rendered you mute.

“Do it again.”

You blinked at Kylo.

“You want me to pull more buttons off your clothes,” you asked confused.

“I want you to keep moving things,” he clarified.

Annoyed you made a flicking motion at him him. Another button ripped itself free as you watched. Kylo took a step toward you.

“Think I can do it again,” you asked with a saucy wink.

You flicked again and watched as another button flew off. The shirt opened revealing his well sculpted chest and brutal scar on his lower left side. He stalked toward you face set in an expression you didn’t know. You stepped back trying to distance yourself.

“Stop,” he growled at you.

You froze. Kylo reached for you and roughly pulled you into him crushing your lips with his. You tensed for a moment before relaxing under the touch of his lips. Rough and demanding his touch set you ablaze burning you to your core. The taste of his lips made your head spin.

You reached into his open shirt and dragged your nails down his back. He pulled away from you with a hiss, eyes dark. He began frantically tugging at the laces and clasps that held your shirt closed.

“Shit,” he growled.

Several small pops sounded and the shirt relaxed on your shoulders. Kylo tugged at it pulling your shoulders out of the neckline. He placed several gentle kisses on your neck followed by grazing his teeth over the spot. The sensation weakened your knees and Kylo pulled you tightly against him. You reached for his pants fumbling at his belt.

An electronic chime sounded and Kylo pulled away from you with a growl.

“I could practically strangle your maid right now.”

“My maid?”

“Who do you think is at the door,” Kylo growled heading toward the door.

“Wait you can’t open the door like that!”

Kylo raised an eyebrow at you as the electronic chime sounded again.

Kylo opened the door and had a brief conversation with Wynn before closing the door again. You tried to tidy your clothes but it was useless without a second person. This was exactly what Wynn had been trying to stop.

“Are you gonna help me or not this is a two person job,” you demanded turning your back to him.

Kylo pulled the laces tight in the back as you worked the clasps in the front. When he was finished his hands lingered briefly on your shoulders before you stepped away. You turned to face him mouth open to say something. Anything.

“Training. Tomorrow morning,” he said stepping further away from you.

Wordlessly you left his room to find Wynn impatiently waiting in the hallway.

“Well you two sure did a fine job fixing your clothes,” she said sarcasm heavy in her words.

You ignored her as she fussed over your top pulling and plucking here and there to straighten out your clothes.

“I guess that will have to do,” she said with a heavy sigh. “Lord Hux is waiting for you.”

That pulled you from your thoughts.

“Why is Armitage waiting for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Don’t Threaten Me With A Good TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see we have a dream and some training.

**Kylo**

Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, sheets pooled around his waist when Y/n walked in clad only in a gossamer robe. Finer than anything he’d ever seen before the robe flowed out behind her as she walked toward him. She stopped just out of reach stretching a hand toward him without a word. He took her hand pulling her into him, her body light against his. Y/n placed a gentle kiss on his lips gentler than before. Kylo sighed against her lips reveling in the feel of her. A touch he hadn’t known he needed. Y/n caressed his face gently before reaching up and fisting her hand in his hair pulling hard to expose a long line of throat. Kylo froze unsure what Y/n was planning. Her lips moved against his throat before she bit down, hard.

Kylo thrashed awake hand flying to his neck where Y/n had bitten him. He looked around his quarters and realised it was just a dream.

“A vivid dream,” he whispered to himself running his hand over his neck.

He climbed out of his bed and headed to his bathing room. Going back to sleep was not going to be possible with thoughts of Y/n swirling in his head. He ran cold water in the sink and splashed his face several times to help clear his head before he picked up his clean folded gi from beside the sink. He quickly pulled the pieces on savoring the feel of the rough fabric against his skin using it as another shield against thoughts of Y/n.

**You**

You jerk awake, the dream you’d been immersed in fading away in bits and pieces. The only thing you knew for certain is that Kylo had been in it. You groaned and closed your eyes. Kylo was the only thing you’d been able to think of since yesterday. Even with the revelation that Armitage was going to the planet and leaving you behind. You knew you shouldn’t care especially after your encounter with Kylo but it still stung.

You narrowed your eyes at the vase of flowers beside the bed, barely an outline in the dark, after several long seconds the vase shattered. You sat up in the bed the movement turning on the lights and looked at where the vase had once sat.

“Reinforcements. I need reinforcements,” you whispered climbing out of your bed and grabbing the nearest robe to cover your silky black nightie.

You left your room and walked smack into Kylo outside his room dressed in a training gi.

“Y/n?”

“Kylo. I was just coming to your room.”

“Dressed like that,” Kylo asked his eyes roving over you.

You pulled the robe tighter around yourself and narrowed your eyes at him.

“I have a small problem.”

Before he could answer you took his hand and pulled him into your room gesturing at the empty nightstand.

“You are having an issue with your night stand,” he asked confused. “Not sure how I could help with that.”

“No. I exploded the vase that was on the nightstand.”

You gestured at the fallen flowers and the shards of glass on the floor. Kylo stepped around and poked at the pieces on the floor before turning back to you several shards in his hand.

“How?”

“I was angry. And I looked at it and it exploded.”

“That’s it? Did you use the Force,” He questioned turning shards over in his large palm.

The movement drew your eyes and you licked your lips.

“Stop that,” Kylo ordered.

“What I haven’t done anything,” you snapped back.

“I feel your eyes on me like a touch. Everywhere you look a light touch,” he answered dropping the shards.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you stammered.

“Get dressed,” Kylo order perching on the edge of your bed looking like he belonged.

Your eyes roamed over him again. Kylo lunged off the bed and grabbed your chin forcefully turning your face up to his.

“I said stop that and get dressed.”

His voice floated through your head.

_‘I can’t be around her dressed like this.’_

You looked at him in confusion. Your were watching his face he hadn’t spoken out loud.

_‘She is beautiful.’_

“You think I’m beautiful,” you asked.

Kylo dropped your chin. You stood on your toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips his thoughts flooding your own. A vision of you in a gossamer robe flooded your brain before Kylo wretched himself away from you.

“What was that,” you asked Kylo.

He grasped your arm the silk a barrier against you.

“Get dressed. Meet me in the training room.”

Kylo dropped your arm making you stumble back and left the room at a brisk pace.

**Kylo**

Kylo ran to the training room. The fierce pace helping to clear his head. His mind raced. Y/n had been in his head, like he’d been in others over the years. But her intrusion felt inviting instead of having the sheen of wrongness when it had been done to him. The biggest mystery was how she’d done it. That sort of thing took years of training.

Kylo reached the training room and drew his light saber. While he destroyed the training droids he built up the walls in his mind. He couldn’t be caught defenseless again. By the time he’d destroyed all 20 of the training droids the walls in his mind were flawless and Y/n had arrived.

He’d felt her presence as he destroyed the last several droids and turned to find her dressed in dark outfit. She fidgeted for a second before coming completely into the room.

“You need to be taught not to invade people’s privacy,” he growled at her.

“I didn’t do it on purpose. And if you’d helped me train last night instead of—”

“Instead of what Princess,” Kylo demand walking toward her.

She didn’t say anything but her eyes were fierce. He reached her and grasped her chin in his hand.

“Instead of what Princess,” He repeated leaning in close to her face.

She turned her face away from his and took a step back. He followed a step closing the distance between them. She didn’t respond.

“I won’t ask again. Instead of what Princess,” he asked his voice soft with menace.

“Instead of kissing me,” She answered giving him a shove.

He stepped back with a dark chuckle.

“There is a clean gi in the changing room. Put it on,” he ordered.

Y/n narrowed her eyes at Kylo.

“I’m getting really tired of you ordering me around,” she told him stalking into the changing room.

Kylo ignored her and sat on one of the mats cross legged trying to pull back his errant thoughts. He closed his eyes for a moment and Y/n swam across his vision. She stood in the changing room looking at the gi sitting on the bench in front of her. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She pulled the clean gi toward her and lifted up the hem of her shirt, Kylo opened his eyes and snapped back into himself.

Y/n’s voice floated to him on a sigh, ‘No peeping.’

Several minutes later Y/n stepped out of the changing room, gi on.

“Sparing,” Kylo told her shortly.

“What about the force? The exploding vase, mind reading, all that stuff.”

“We need to train your body and your mind.”

Y/n rolled her eyes and stepped to the weapons cupboard and pulled out a whip. She flicked her wrist experimentally causing it to crack. She walked to the middle of the training mat whip help loosely at her side.

Kylo picked up a wooden sword like he had the first time they sparred. He held it at his side waiting for any sign of movement. Y/n flicked the whip catching it around his ankle pulling him off balance. He moved quickly dodging a second attempt. Y/n flicked the whip in ever more complex patterns, blows landing here and there doing no real damage.

Y/n flicked the whip and caught his wooden sword pulling it from his hand and into hers. She held the sword at her side while she flicked the whip making him dance to avoid the lash. He came in close dodging a strike at his side. He dodged the handle of the whip that was thrown at him but failed to block her tackling maneuver. He landed on his back with Y/n on top of him wooden sword at his throat.

“Where’d you learn to do that Princess,” he asked around the sword.

“I don’t know,” she answered dropping the sword and looking down at him.

Y/n licked her lips and he felt the caress of her looking at him. She rubbed several stray hairs out of his face before fisting her hand in his hair. She pulled his face close to hers.

“Excuse me,” a voice called from the door. “I need to service this room for the Supreme leader.”

Kylo growled as Y/n climbed off him and walked into the changing room. He glared at the man in the doorway sending him scurrying off.

“Dammit.”


	6. It’s a heel of a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Hux and Y/n talk about? How is Kylo taking his sparing interruption? What is even going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for vaguing you but I’m glad you’re here and you decided to keep reading. Enjoy

**You**

You reached your rooms after your morning spent with Kylo to find Wynn outside arguing with a stern looking woman clothed in grey.

“She doesn’t need you. Y/n already knows all those things,” Wynn told her.

“What’s going on here?”

Wynn and the stern looking woman turned toward you.

“Hello Miss Y/n I am Carga. General Hux brought me on to teach you etiquette,” the woman said bowing her head to you. “But your impertinent lady’s maid has been quite rude to me.”

“Rude. How so,” you asked looking at Wynn over Carga’s shoulder.

“Not allowing me entrance into your quarters for one.”

You smiled and Carga stepped away from you.

“So doing her job?”

“Miss Y/n I was hired by General Hux.”

“I don’t care. I’m the daughter of a rich man do you think I need to learn etiquette,” You asked stepping toward her.

A phantom wind lifted your hair and Carga paled her skin going a color similar to what she wore. She scurried around you and out into the hallway beyond. Once gone the phantom wind died down and you gave Wynn an grin.

“Y/n you can’t go around bullying people you don’t like,” Wynn chastised you, her smile softening the words.

“Have you seen the supreme leader yet,” you asked hoping to change the subject.

“No but one of the men saw the supreme leader in one of the training rooms he was assigned to clean with a woman,” Wynn said leaning close. “In a interesting position.”

You entered your room Wynn hot on your heels.

“What kind of position?”

Wynn’s eyes sparkled.

“He said she was on top of him.”

“The scandal,” you said with a mock gasp and a giggle.

“Taryn tried to get into his good graces. If you know what I mean,” Wynn countered.

You shook your head. Taryn was pretty all pouty lips long hair and chesty, pretty enough to not get rejected.

“She said he turned her down flat. Told her if she was offering herself to him in such an indecent way she’d done it with others and he didn’t want a second hand harlot.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Can you believe it!”

You slipped out of the pants and tunic you’d worn to the training room thoughts drifting.

With a tug you left your body and floated free for several seconds. You reached for your body but whatever had dragged you free was having none of it. You were tugged out of the room and across the hallway to Kylo’s room. You entered the room just as he left the bathing room clouding the room with steam and partially obscuring his lean form. You watched as he toweled off while the steam dissipated.

He laid on the large bed on his side. He whispered several words to himself that you couldn’t make out before rolling over onto his back fully exposing himself to you. You looked away. You’d seen naked men before but never such a specimen. You were tugged closer and soon stood over the bed. You watch as he brushed damp hair out of his face before his hands made his way down his body. You focused intently on his face while his arm began to move rhythmically. You watched as his face contorted in pleasure. You watched as his other hand slid down the length of his body to join the other. You dared to look taking in the length of him and the girth of him. You marvel at the size of him and the efficiency with which he stroked himself. He stroked his cock with one hand. He alternated between grasping his balls and dragging his nails down his inner thigh. You held your breath as his body stiffened and he came explosively pearls of white coating his stomach.

You were tugged back to your body just as Wynn turned toward you a dress done in red and black in her hands.

“Is something wrong,” She asked her brow furrowed.

“Um no. Nothing,” you told her.

How would you even begin to explain. You didn’t know how to explain it so you stayed silent.

“What did you and Lord Hux discuss last night,” Wynn asked reaching into the closet for slippers.

“He is going during next planet fall. And I’m not permitted to go,” you answered the words from last night still stinging.

“Do you even want to, what with all the time you’ve been spending with Lord Kylo.”

“He told me to stay away from the Supreme leader as he is violent and dangerous.”

Wynn shrugged and began to dress you.

“I’m just saying since Lord Hux broke your engagement you can pursue other gentlemen,” Wynn said tugging the dress into place and zipping it.

**Kylo**

Kylo dressed quickly after his second shower of the morning. He’d cleaned himself up and redressed, thoughts of Y/n didn’t stop invading his head. The thought of her sitting on top of him in the sparing room filled his head again and hardened his cock for the second time that morning. Kylo growled and adjusted his pants hoping it wasn’t noticeable.

Kylo walked briskly to his offices ignoring all the people saluting and calling his name. He was on a mission of distraction. Once he reached his office he sealed the door and flopped into the large desk chair pulling open a hidden compartment. He drew out his calligraphy supplies. Calligraphy a lost art in the age of data slates. He ran his fingers over the paper savoring the feel. He pulled the ink pot and pen toward him. He dipped the pen and made a few experimental strokes before he let the scratch of pen against paper carry him away.

Calligraphy helped him organize his thoughts into a workable order. He was surprised to look down and see that all he’d written was Y/n’s name. Over 3 sheets of paper was Y/n. He replaced the calligraphy supplies in the secret compartment and leaned back in his chair. His mind drifting.

He pushed away from the desk and left his office. He ambled down corridor after corridor no destination in mind until he reached the canteen. He saw Y/n sitting at at table, Red and black dress fitted beautifully accenting all her curves. He walked in, picked up a tray of food and sat across from her.

“Go away,” she muttered without looking up from her food.

“Well that’s no way to treat a friend.”

Her head snapped up her eyes roving over him. Each spot her eyes touched a gentle caress, he suppressed a small shiver.

“I wasn’t aware you considered us friends.”

“Well considering you’re the only person not trying to kiss my ass onboard I’d say we are friends,” he answered gesturing at her with his fork.

“I suppose you’re right. Nobody but you and Wynn talk to me anyway,” she answered idly stabbing the food on her plate.

They ate for several minutes in silence. Kylo occasionally stealing glances at her cleavage. It’s almost liked she’d dressed to catch his eye. The dress hugged her form and raised her breast expertly.

“So have you met him,” she asked suddenly.

“Who?”

“The supreme leader.”

Kylo choked on his food. She really had no idea who he was. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you ask,” Kylo asked after he cleared his throat.

“I’ve heard things about him is all.”

“Such as,” he asked probing.

“The staff say he is handsome and well spoken. But also dangerous and violent. My maid heard a rumor that he turned down another maid when she came onto him,” she answered stabbing at her food again while she talked. “He said he didn’t want a second hand harlot.”

“Do you believe any of it?”

“Don’t know. I’ve never even seen him. I mean he seems like he likes to do things in public.”

He waited for her to continue.

“My maid said the person assigned to clean one of the training rooms found him in the room with a woman on top of him. Can you believe it?”

Kylo shook his head silently his thoughts tumultuous. She really had no idea he was the supreme leader and that she was the woman the supreme leader had been caught with.

“Kylo,” Y/n asked waving her hand in front of his face.

“Hmm?”

“Where’d you go?”

“I was right here.”

“You seemed lost in thought,” she stated with a shrug. “So where’d you go.”

Kylo leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on Y/n’s lips.

“I have to go.”

Kylo left the table and walked toward the canteen exit. As he walked he felt her eyes travel down the length of him stopping squarely on his ass as he walked. He was tempted to go back to her and kiss her more soundly but he needed some time to organize his thoughts. She’d never trust him again if she found out he hadn’t told her he was Supreme Leader.


	7. It’s already started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Hux. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains nudity!!!! Enjoy

**You**

Several days had passed since you last saw Kylo. The kiss he’d left you with still a lingering thought in the back of your mind. As the hours ticked by you became more and more unsure if it had been a good bye. Trips to the training rooms hadn’t revealed anything. You had no idea where he was.

You flopped on your bed fully clothed wrinkling your pristine royal blue dress. You knew Wynn would eventually complain at you but it was her day off and the silence of the room was deafening.

An electronic chime sounded alerting you to a visitor. You climbed off the bed with a grumble and opened the door.

“Mistress Y/n? I have a parcel for you from Master Kylo,” the trooper in front of you said thrusting a large box at you.

You barely caught the box before the trooper took off down the hallway. You looked after him for a second before carrying the box into your room and dumping it on your bed.

“What to do,” you asked chewing your lip. “To open or not to open.”

You reached for the box. You gently pried the lid off and sat it to the side. On top was one brilliant red rose. And a note. The paper surprised you. You had only handled paper a few times.

‘Training room tomorrow morning

-Kylo’

You rolled your eyes at the note. He could have told you that in person. You reached back into the box pulling apart the loose fabric sheaves and found a folded dress. You pulled it out and shake it. It’s a tea length ball gown. It has a sweetheart neck like trimmed in red before flowing into the solid black of the rest of the dress. You notice a black mask and another note tacked to the dress, you gently remove them and scan the note.

‘Wear this to the ball. I’ll be your escort.

-Kylo’

**Kylo**

Kylo paced in his room lightsaber in hand wrist turning. He stopped when he felt the storm in the force ease. He went to his bed and collapsed on it. The storm had been never ending since the first training session he’d missed with Y/n. He sat the lightsaber on the table beside his bed and roughly dragged his hand over his face and through his long hair.

He hadn’t meant to get attached to Y/n. But he had and he missed her presence like a physical ache. The lack of her presence was harsh and noticeable. He didn’t know if it was because of her or if it was the caress of the Force. But this self imposed solitude needed to end.

**You**

You dressed yourself in a clean gi you found in your closet and rushed out of your room. You bumped into a figure just outside your door. You looked up hoping for Kylo but instead found Armitage.

“I’m sorry my lord,” you told him straightening out your gi and attempting to step around him.

His hand snaked out and grabbed your arm pulling you to a stop. You looked at his face and then his hand until he dropped your arm. HE cleared his throat.

“Where are you going this morning?”

“Training.”

“I’d like to watch you train to see what you’ve learned,” Armitage told you with a smile.

You shrugged. No real reason to send him away. You walked toward the training room ignoring the forced small talk.

“About the ball this evening, I’m not going to be attending. But that shouldn’t stop you from going and having fun,” he told you hesitantly.

“It’s fine.”

He waited a moment like he expected you to explain. But when no answer was forthcoming he began his stream of small talk again. You rolled your eyes. You didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish with small talk.

You finally reached the training room to find Kylo standing in the middle of the room facing away from you. You loosed a sigh. At your sigh he turned to face you eyes bright. He looked over your shoulder and his face hardened.

“Supreme Leader Ren, we are sorry for disturbing you,” Armitage said shrinking in on himself a bit.

You looked between Armitage and Kylo. It wasn’t possible. Kylo wasn’t the Supreme Leader. HE’d have said when you asked. You barely noticed as Armitage pulled you from the room by your arm. He pulled you down a corridor and pushed you against the wall hard.

“I told you to stay away from him,” he hissed at you.

“I didn’t know,” you whispered back mind moving faster than the speed of light.

“Stay away from him Y/n. I wouldn’t want for you to get hurt.”

Armitage reached up to brush a loose strand of hair out of your face. You grabbed his hand startling him.

“If you ever touch me like that again it won’t be me that gets hurt,” you told him voice dripping with menace. “I believe I can escort myself back to my rooms.”

You pushed past him and walked briskly to your room. Once you arrived you sat on the edge of the bed. You tried to think of all the rumors Wynn had told you. Turning down Taryn, being caught in a training room with a woman. Everything came rushing at you, stopped only by the electronic chime of the door.

You stood and opened the door. You found Kylo standing outside.

“Can I come in?”

You stepped aside wordlessly and he walked in. You closed the door behind him and looked at him. After several days away from him it dawned on you how much taller than you he is. His hair partially covering his eyes. The picture of contrition.

“Y/n I’m sorry,” He started.

A loud crack filled the room as you slapped him with all your might. Your hand stung and a surprised look crossed his face.

“Get the fuck out,” you ordered.

His eyes darkened and you stepped back from him.

“No.”

He continued to advance on you backing you against the wall near the door. You raised your hand prepared to slap him again. He caught your hand and pinned it to the wall with his. You raised your other hand prepared to hit him again. He trapped that hand as well and leaned his face close to yours.

“You’re going to listen to me,” he growled.

“Listen to you lie to me some more?”

“I didn’t lie to you,” Kylo countered pulling your hands above your head.

“What do you fucking call it then. I asked you outright if you’d ever met the Supreme Leader and you dodged the question,” you spat the words at him.

Kylo froze. His eyes darkened again his head bowed and his dark hair covered his face.

You opened your mouth to call him a liar again and to demand your release, but his mouth covered yours. He kissed you hard and throughly sending all the thoughts out of your head. He transferred both of your hands in to one of his large ones keeping you pinned in place while his other hand roamed over you.

Kylo broke the kiss. You looked at him eyes wide heart attempting to escape through your chest. You loosed a small yelp when he picked you up roughly and carried you to the bed depositing you in the middle. He undid the ties on his gi revealing his lean chest to you. He climbed on to the bed, his body hovering over yours. He pulled at the ties on your gi revealing you to him. He cupped your breast in a calloused hand drawing a groan out of you. He ran the pad of his thumb over your nipple before leaning down taking it into his mouth. He drew his tongue over it drawing a low moan from you. You fisted your hand in his hair keeping him in place not wanting to lose contact. He set his teeth into your nipple before pulling away.

You glared at him at the loss. His hand fisted in your hair roughly baring your throat to him. He licked a long line down your neck before setting his teeth into your throat hard enough to bruise. The pain sent jolts straight to your cunt making you ache. You clenched your thighs together hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

Kylo released your hair and crawled down your body nipping here and there until he reached the waistband of your pants. He tugged at them and you lifted your hips to help pull them off. He ran his nails gently down your thighs drawing another moan from you at the delicious sensation.

“Do you want me,” Kylo asked in a husky whisper.

You nodded, your head too fuzzy for words.

Kylo parted your legs and laid between them placing gentle kisses everywhere but where you needed them the most. You growled and fisted your hand in his hair drawing a dark chuckle from him as You guided his face to your aching cunt. You held his hair long enough for him to get the message. He slowly licked at your clit drawing another growl from you. You fisted your hand in his hair again pulling him deeper into you. He began to eat your pussy in earnest then. Alternating between sucking your clit and using his tongue to fuck you. You are so close to the edge you can taste it, when he stops.

He pulls away from you, his hair still in a grip that must hurt. You drop your hand and watch as he frees himself from his pants. His cock is more beautiful seen with your own eyes. It’s thicker than any you’d seen and longer too. You were suddenly unsure if you could take all of him. Kylo’s eyes darkened again as he took both your hands in his again pinning them above your head. He rubbed himself against your entrance several times sending all your worries out of your head.

“Do you want me,” he asked again.

You nodded.

“Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you,” he growled.

“Fuck me,” you whined.

“Again.”

“Fuck me.”

“One more time.”

“Fuck me Kylo,” you pleaded.

With a flick of his hips he impaled you filling you deliciously. He moved in and out of you slowly. You growled at him.

“Fuck me please,” you begged setting your nails in his back trying to pull him deeper into you.

“All you had to do was ask Princess,” he whispered back with a wicked grin.

The pace he set as he fucked you was brutal. You lose yourself in the feeling of him fucking you relentlessly. Your moans filled the room. You feel the edge coming upon you quickly as he continues his brutal fucking. He grips your hair pulling your face to his. He kisses you harshly.

“You are mine now,” He tells you pupils blown.

The words bring you to the edge and over. You came and are blinded by the sensation. Kylo fucks into you for another minute before pulling out of you making you hiss in pleasure. He rolls off you and lays beside you Eyes closed.

There is a loud clatter and you both jolt upright to find everything in the room in disarray.

“You really have to learn to control the force.”

You laugh as he pulls you into him. Tucking your body against his you notice his dick still at the ready.

“Did you not —” you ask gesturing vaguely.

“Don’t worry I will later.”

“Who says there will be a later?”

“I’m Supreme Leader. I say there will be a later.”

You roll your eyes. You cock a finger and a blanket from the floor drifts over the two of you just as Wyn bursts into your room breathlessly.

“Y/n I found out who the Supreme Leader is,” Wynn gushed.

“It’s Kylo,” you told her sitting up using the blanket to cover yourself. “Yeah I know.”

“That’s not the only thing. I know who the woman he got caught with in the training room is.”

“It was Y/n. Yeah we know,” Kylo said sitting up making the blanket pool around his waist.


	8. Bad boys bring heaven to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night of the ball but will our intrepid hero’s get to enjoy it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*SMUT ALERT*~

**Kylo**

Kylo lay in the bed running his fingers and hands idly across Y/n’s side as she lay next to him.

“You never did tell me what brought you to my corner of the universe Princess.”

She stilled next to him.

“I used to be engaged to Armitage. Now I’m here as his guest,” she answered with a shrug.

Kylo’s mind ran amok. Hux had mentioned guests in his suite. He completely blown him off. Hux hadn’t brought it up again so he assumed the matter was resolved.

“I supposed I’ll be sent back home soon,” she said thoughtfully.

Kylo climbed out of the bed ignoring the repeated questions of what was going on. He silently gathered his clothes and left the room striding across the corridor to his room.

“Fuck,” Kylo yelled. The force of his shout causing everything in his room to shake violently.

The storm in the force that was Y/n started up again. For a brief moment he felt satisfaction. How dare she mislead him. Not tell him why she was there. How dare she lie to him. The moment faded quickly. He hadn’t asked her why she was here before now. Why should she tell him if she was here as a guest.

“Fuck,” Kylo growled again through gritted teeth.

**You**

You sat in front of the mirror while Wynn made you up for the ball. Your heart ached from Kylo’s abrupt exit this morning. You didn’t expect the news that you were here as Armitage’s guest formerly betrothed to have such an effect. Your heart ached at the thought that you might have hurt Kylo. The thought of leaving him to return home because of your failed engagement brought a tear to your eye.

“Now Y/n don’t cry. Lord Kylo will come around soon,” Wynn told you squeezing your bare shoulder.

“No he won’t Wynn. I fucked up,” you tell her shaking with the force of tears you held back.

Wynn gave your shoulder another squeeze.

“An evening of fun is just what you need. According to the staff its just an excuse for debauchery. Masked lords and servants mingling. It’s bound to happen,” Wynn told you with a small chuckle.

She pinned your mask into place the last piece of dressing you before sending you out. You leaned against the wall outside the door for a moment before setting off at a walk toward Armitage’s offices.

“Get him to send me home,” you whispered to yourself.

The trek to the office was a blur until you reached his open office door. You heard voices coming out and stopped to listen.

“When are you gonna send that brat home,” a female voice asked.

“Taryn my dove she has to stay a little longer,” Armitage answered in a soothing voice.

“I want her gone. I’m tired of sneaking around,” Taryn whined back at him.

“My dove I need to milk all the money and power from her father that I can before she goes back.”

“Fine.”

“Please don’t be mad at me Dove. My heart is yours completely,” Armitage told her.

You stood outside the door for several more minutes listening for more conversation. Nothing floats back toward you except several muffled sounds. You risk a peek into the office and find a familiar sight. Taryn bent over the desk with Armitage buried deep in her from behind. You reel back from the sight and conversation you’d just heard. Your feet carry you away rapidly somehow to the ballroom.

You sag against the nearest wall, conversation burning in your head. Armitage had never planned to marry you. He planned to take what ever resources he could during your “engagement”.

“Rat bastard,” you whispered to yourself.

“Can I have this dance fair lady,” a male voice asked extending a hand in your direction.

You look up hoping for Kylo’s brown eyes to be looking at you. Your heart sinks when your eyes alight on a pair of blue eyes.

“No thank you.”

“Dance with me,” the man said grabbing your arm and pulling.

“I said no,” you growl at him pulling yourself away.

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it,” He growled at you disappearing onto the crowded dance floor.

You snagged a drink from a passing droid and chugged it. The liquor burned your throat and you chugged another. You reached for a third when a large hand closed around your wrist.

“I said I don’t want to dance.”

The masked man leaned close to whisper in your ear, “Come with me your Supreme Leader commands it.”

You turn and see Kylo’s chocolate brown eyes peering at you from behind a mask that leaves only his full lips exposed. You nod taking his hand allowing yourself to be pulled out of the ballroom and into a vacant office near by. Your eyes roved over him dressed in a of black suit trimmed in red form fitting and a match to your own dress. You reached out running your hands over the suit and his body. He closed his eyes at the touch before stepping back from you.

“I have to ask you a question. How its answered changes everything,” Kylo told you lowly.

You nod your understanding.

“Did you have sex with Hux,” he asked voice barely more than a whisper.

“What?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“I said did you fuck him,” Kylo growled at you.

“I didn’t touch the slimy bastard,” you growled back at him.

Kylo seemed to sag with relief before gathering you up in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips that had you feeling weak. You tilted your head trying to further deepen the kiss but he pulled away. You reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his mouth back to yours. You held him captive with your mouth over his and hands in his hair. You pulled away from him when oxygen became a need.

He caressed your throat gently.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Princess,” he growled briefly putting a gentle pressure on your throat with his words.

You licked your suddenly dry lips.

“I can finish it,” you answered back voice husky.

Kylo turned you around bending you over the desk behind you. He stripped your panties off over you admiring the wet spot in the middle of them.

“Ready for me already,” he asked running a finger up and down your slit.

You heard the rattle of his belt as he released himself from the confines of his pants. He pushed up your dress.

“Now I see why you picked out a short dress,” you teased.

His only response was to slam into you deeply filling you fully. He set the same brutal pace as before while he gripped your hips fucking into you. You were close to the edge when he slowed his pace pulling out of you and stepping back. You sagged without him holding your hips.

“On your knees your Supreme Leader commands it.”

You rose off the desk looking him over. Your eyes traveled down the length of his body where his hand moved slowly up and down his shaft. Just the sight made your mouth water.

“On your knees,” he commanded again hand still moving slowly.

You step toward him sinking to your knees.

“Open.”

You open your mouth, he passes his hard cock between your parted lips. The taste of yourself on him is a heady mix sending a throb down to your already wet cunt.

“Relax,” he whispered pushing in further.

You keep your throat as relaxed as you can while he pushes in until your nose is buried against his curly pubes. Kylo held the position for a moment before drawing out.He pulled all but the very tip of himself out before grasping your hair. He started to fuck your mouth while you held onto his thighs. The pace was hard and fast but not the brutal pounding he delivered to your pussy just moments ago. Your hand drifted down to your clit to try to relieve some of the built up pressure in your pussy when he stopped but didn’t removed his cock from your mouth.

“Hands behind your back Princess,” he growled.

You lightly grazed his cock with your teeth making him let out a harsh moan. You did it again. Your fingers didn’t stop their circling of your clit. His fingers tightened in your hair as he pulled your mouth off his cock with a pop. He hauled you onto your feet bending you back over the desk. He gathered your hand behind your back. You struggled for just a moment before relaxing in his grip.

“I’m going to fuck you Princess,” Kylo growled in your ear sending a delicious shiver down your spine. “When I’m done with you the only name you’ll be able to remember is mine.”

You only nodded as he slid into you again a delicious stretching. His pace deep and fast. He used his bruising grip on your arms as leverage to fuck you even harder. You were close to the edge when he stopped again making you let out a frustrated whine. He chuckled darkly before starting his brutal pace again. You pushed your ass back into him seeking release, demanding release. He fucked you hard to the edge again stopping again. You growled at him. He picked up his paced again his grip tightening on your arms again. You were close, your mouth was static filled, your vision fraying at the edges. Kylo thrust into you hard and deep pushing you over the edge. Your vision turned grey while he continued to fuck into you.

“What’s my name,” Kylo demanded thrusts becoming erratic.

“Kylo.”

“Again.”

“Kylo,” you answered around moans.

With a final thrust into you Kylo came. He released your arms stepping around you to lean on the desk. His sweaty hair was plastered to his mask in an attractive fashion, you couldn’t help the move the curls around. Kylo captured your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles.

He pulled a square of cotton out of his pocket going down on his knees he wiped away the cum that was sliding down your inner thighs. You let out a small sigh at his touch on your thigh.

“I have something for you,” he said suddenly pulling off the mask he wore.

You followed suit dropping your mask on the floor.

“I want you to marry me. This will be your home, here with me.”

Kylo pulled a silver ring with 3 stones out of his pocket, two red stones one black stone. You looked at the ring in shock.

“Why me. You barely know me,” you ask in a whisper.

“Because those days I didn’t see you I missed you like an ache. I won’t be parted from you again,” Kylo answered. “Will you marry me.”

You nod you head hold out you hand for him to slip the ring onto. Kylo slid the ring on placing another kiss on your knuckles before standing up.

“Perfect fit,” you tell him with a smile.

Kylo surprised you giving you a dazzling smile before picking you up in your arms and spinning you around. The air whooshed from your lungs as you laughed at his antics.

“I think I love you,” you told him while he smiled at you.

“I know,” he answered back smile never faltering.

He adjust his hold on you so he held you in his arms like a bride while he carried you out of the room.

“Where are we going,” you asked.

“Back to my rooms to celebrate,” he told you. “I told you I was going to fuck you until the only name you remembered was mine.”

“Bring it on,” you told him with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. The price of your greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk of shame?   
Morning after the proposal and fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk of shame or walk of awesome you decide. Thanks for reading.

**You **

You left Kylo’s room quietly, wearing his oversized shirt a small smile on your face. You opened the door to your room humming happily to find Armitage sitting on your bed.

“Lord Hux. What are you doing here,” you asked him stopping short.

Armitage looked you up and down his lip curled in disgust. You stood straighter refusing to be ashamed.

“I came to invite you to breakfast but it appears you’ve found other entertainment,” he spat out.

You rolled your eyes.

“I think after your indiscretion its best I send you back home,” Armitage said.

“But then what of your agreement with my father,” you asked innocently. “You know the one where you milk him dry and then send me home anyway.”

His eyes widened mouth flopping open. You ignored his presence behind you and began pulling out the cases stashed in your closet haphazardly throwing your clothes into them. Wynn was gonna have a fit about the wrinkles.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to but the agreement with your father is going to be renegotiated since you’ll fuck anything that moves. I can’t be married to a slut,” He growled at you.

“You think it indiscreet to have sex with my betrothed?”

“I’m your betrothed and I haven’t touched you,” he answered.

“Oh no not you dumbass,” you told him with a grin.

Armitage climbed off the bed taking several large strides to you. He slapped you hard across the face with a resounding crack. You stepped back stunned, ears ringing. You felt a build up of the force. Instead of fighting it you loosed it. You watched as small items like face brushes, hair brushes and hair clips pelted his back. Soon your half filled luggage rose and joined the fray. Armitage dodged flying trunks, you watched as it smashed to bits against the opposite wall from where it started. You threw out a hand stopping the assault of the shrapnel.

“I warned you about putting your hands on me Hux,” You told him voice laced with power.

You watched as a slice opened up on his cheek.

“You’re not to touch me again. I don’t belong to you. I’m nothing to you. This is the last ounce of familiarity you’ll receive from me,” you told him watching a second slice open on his face. “Now get out.”

The door slid open again admitting shirtless Kylo, he glanced around the room coldly like contained violence. He didn’t spare Hux a glance before growling at him.

“Get the kriff out.”

Hux scuttled around you and Kylo.

“Give Taryn my best wishes,” you called after him.

Kylo took your face in his large hands gently examining where Hux had slapped you.

“I’m fine,” you told him.

He rubbed his thumb gently over the spot making you wince in pain.

“Let’s get you something for that,” he said voice still laced with ice.

You reached up taking his face in your hands placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he didn’t respond you placed another kiss on his lips. He didn’t yield. You shifted your hands and placed a kiss on his neck making him shudder under your lips. You placed a trail of kisses downward until you reached his collarbone where you gave a long slow lick.

“If you don’t stop that I might just take you back to bed now,” Kylo said darkly.

You let out a giggle and peeked around him.

“Sad to inform you Supreme Leader. The bed is destroyed,” you snickered pointing at the bed.

Kylo turned and looked at the large shards of wood and metal imbedded in the middle of the bed, the remains of your luggage.

**Kylo**

Kylo extended a hand toward the bed, with the Force he pulled every bit of shrapnel from the ruined bed. He led Y/n to the bed and seated her gently on it. Kneeling in front of her he gently cupped her bruised cheek.

“I’m gonna try something the should help this feel better.”

Y/n nodded trusting. He reached out pulling the pain into himself wincing at the sting. He directed the force to heal the broken vessels that caused the bruising and the pain. After several long painful seconds Kylo removed his hand from her face happy to see the bruise had faded. He stood abruptly turning to leave the room.

“Where are you going,” she asked behind him.

“To decapitate Hux,” he growled.

“Don’t you dare.”

Kylo turned and looked at her. Y/n was practically glowing with power.

“I handled it myself. There shouldn’t be any more problems from him.”

Kylo stepped back toward her sinking to his knees in front of her.

“Yes Princess,” he answered gently taking her calf in his calloused hand placing a kiss on it.

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He placed a kiss on her knee.

“Y/n you will never guess what happened,” Wynn her maid burst in.

Kylo dropped Y/n’s leg standing to place a small kiss on her lips before slipping out of the room so that they could discuss whatever gossip the maid had come across.

Kylo dressed quickly tugging his black jacket into place. He passed Y/n’s room, reaching out with the Force he brush her. He was on a mission and Hux was going to pay.

**You**

“Taryn said her lover showed up to his offices this morning bloody. From two cuts on his face,” Wynn gushed.

“Yeah I bet. He deserved worse,” you grumbled.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Wynn, General Hux has been Taryn’s mystery beau. I caught them having sex on the desk in his office,” you told her pointedly.

“I thought you dreamt that,” Wynn said sinking onto the bed next to you.

You snorted. Of course the gossip queen Wynn was behind on the juiciest news. You poked a finger into one of the holes in the bed.

“I dreamt it. And then I saw it with my own two eyes.”

“Tell me.”

Your shoulders sagged. You didn’t really want the instant replay of the last hour.

“After my blow out with Kylo I went to Hux’s office to get him to send me home. I got there and he and Taryn were talking about exploiting my father,” you said Taryn’s name dropping from your voice mockingly. “I peeked into the office and they were going at it.”

Wynn nodded at the story.

“Didn’t explain that ring you’ve got on your finger.”

You lifted your hand up turning it so the stones caught the light. You smiled gently at the ring.

“Kylo proposed.”

Wynn let out a happy squeal before practically tackling you with a hug. She started to chatter at you excitedly. You tuned her out.

“And how is Lord Hux taking the announcement,” She asked suddenly.

You frowned and rubbed your cheek.

“About as well as you’d expect somebody fucking Taryn to take it.”

“What happened?”

“He showed up. Called me a slut. Hit me.”

Wynn sat on the bed next to you mouth open. Not even your father would strike you.

“What are you gonna do Y/n,” she whispered to you.

“I’ve already scared him off. I don’t think I need to do much else.”

Wynn shook her head sadly.

“With men like that there is no telling what they’ll do.”

After dressing and giving Wynn instructions to notify your father you found yourself stabbing another root vegetable in the canteen. You had no idea what it was supposed to be but it was edible. Barely. You looked up as you felt the swirl in the force that was Kylo. Your eyes raked over his form as he got his own root vegetable.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” he said sitting down across from you. “It’s distracting.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you told him stabbing your vegetable.

“I told you your gaze is like a physical touch. Coupled with that thought you were having just then. Distracting.”

You shrugged, cheeks heating.

“And what thought would that be?”

“You know. And we can do that later,” Kylo answered smugly.

You rolled your eyes. You’d been thinking of him in a interesting position, but you hadn’t expected him to know that. You watched as he tapped his temple.

“Mind reader.”

You didn’t answer opting to take another bite of your root vegetable. You mulled over the events of last night in your head the ring on your finger warming. You ignored the heat for a moment until it became unbearable. You looked down seeing a trail of red marks climbing up your finger. You snatched it off hastily placing it on the table. The heat subsided but not the red marks. It looked like somebody had snatched the ring right off your finger. You looked up meeting Kylo’s eyes.

“My finger-”

Kylo reached across the table grasping your hand turning it this way and that in his larger gloved ones. He ran a finger across one of the lines making you wince.

“What happened?”

“I was thinking about last night and my finger started burning and that appeared.”

Kylo gently cupped his hand over yours intently focused.

“I can’t fix this. I think this is a force based injury.”

“How then?”

“You have to see what needs to be seen,” he answered cryptically.


	10. Mind Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at summaries sorry. Thanks for reading though

**You**

You followed silently behind Kylo as he stalked toward the training room. Officers and troopers dodged out of his way while they ignored you following in his shadow. You worried at your lip unsure if you’d even be able to do what he wanted you to. Relive the vision he’d said. You’d argued with him that you hadn’t had a vision, he argued the marks were a vision bleeding through.

You almost walked into him when he stopped in front of the door to the training room. He glanced at you over his shoulder but didn’t say anything before stepping inside. You stuck your tongue out at him. The gesture was childish but made you feel better.

“I saw that,” he said over his shoulder.

You made a rude gesture behind his back in response.

“Saw that too.”

You groaned and followed him into the changing room. You watched as he snatched a clean training gi out of one of the cupboards passing it to you. You watched as he took a second set out after rummaging for another few seconds. He sat his set down and began undressing. You watched attention never wavering as he pulled off his black uniform jacket followed by his white undershirt. He pulled on the top of his training gi before noticing your stare, smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

“You should change you won’t get much done in that pretty dress,” he told you eyes roaming over the jewel tone blue dress you wore.

“If only it was that easy.”

You turned your back to him showing him the lacing that you had no way to get yourself out of. He let out a dark chuckle and you turned back toward him. You glared at him making that half smile reappear.

He stepped close to you and whispered. “If you can undress me you can undress yourself.”

You watched as he unbuttoned his pants, suddenly feeling shy you turned your back toward him again. After last night you weren’t sure what had gotten into you. You tensed when you felt him step close to you again. He tugged at the laces of the dress freeing you from the beautiful prison.

“Thank you.”

“Change Y/n we’ve got things to do.”

You watched as Kylo strode out of the changing room gi top still undone. You pulled off the dress quickly and pulled on the gi, leaving the dress laying in the middle of the room. You walked out of the changing room ready for almost anything. You were completely caught off guard when you spotted Kylo. He was in the middle of the room saber ignited fighting off invisible enemies. You watched as he flowed through each form quickly and efficiently dispatching invisible enemies. Your heart quickened as you watched. A small gasp slipping past your lips had him turning toward you with laser focus. He extinguished his saber replacing it on his belt and sitting on the floor cross legged.

Your previous shyness returned as you watched him. He patted the space in front of him, a sign he wanted you to sit across from him.

“Maybe I could sit beside you?”

Kylo was up in an instant standing in front of you.

“Why the sudden shyness Princess,” he asked silkily hooking a finger under your chin raising your face to his. “You weren’t shy last night.”

You closed your eyes at the touch of him. The feeling of him invading your head and clouding your senses. He leaned in close mouth brushing yours gently.

“Your weren’t shy when I had you bent over. You weren’t very shy when you were sucking my—”

You jerked your chin out of his hand glaring at him ignoring the feelings and sensations his words invoked.

“I’m not being shy Kylo. I just don’t think I can do what it is you think I can do,” you growled at him angrily.

He captured your chin again placing another kiss on your mouth, this one hard and unyielding. You sank into the kiss reaching up to fist your hands in his hair holding his mouth to yours. The kiss left you light headed as he dropped his finger from your chin and moved down your neck with a purpose. He nipped your neck lightly drawing a moan from you before pulling away.

“Sit,” he ordered.

Groaning you plopped on the floor crossing your legs eyeing him. He gracefully sat in front of you knees brushing yours.

“We are going to use the force to put you in the moment of that injury to see what caused it,” Kylo said extending his hands towards you.

You took his large hands in yours, a zing of power snapping through you.

“Is that supposed to happen?”

“Eyes closed. Focus.”

You stuck your tongue out at him again.

“If you don’t keep your tongue in your mouth I’m going to put it to use,” he told you suggestively.

The words sent a tingle down your spine. You closed your eyes trying to reel in your traitorous thoughts of Kylo. Reached out for the force and waited for something happen, a magical vision revealing all or something. When nothing happened your thoughts began to drift.

Your thoughts drifted to the private celebration of your engagement with Kylo in his rooms. You could practically feel his hands on you, tugging your clothes off lips and hands everywhere. The scene replayed in front of your eyes. You on your knees watching as Kylo made quick work of his pants. You reaching out for him grasping his length, pulling it toward your mouth. A throat cleared beside you making your head whip to the left. Kylo stood beside you eyes darkened.

“When I said focus I meant on your injury.”

You shrugged, “my mind kind of wandered.”

A movement caught Kylo’s eye pulling him back to the scene taking place beside you. You looked to find yourself bent over the bed with Kylo buried deeply in you. You turned back to him watching as he licked his lips before turning hungry eyes back onto you.

“Focus Princess. We’ll have time for that later.”

You closed your eyes against the sight, focusing instead on the pain throbbing in your ring finger. You felt a shift around you and opened your eyes again to find yourself shrouded in fog.

“Kylo,” you called voice echoing.

“I’m here Y/n. Barely but here.”

You focused on clearing the fog. It lessened slightly giving you distorted shapes of furniture and people. You watched them move around like shades before one of them stepped into you revealing the distorted figure of a woman. She lifted your hand making you look down to see the ghostly after image of the ring Kylo had given you. She turned your hand this way and that as if catching the ring in the light.

“I’ll be having this,” she said before brutally snatching the ring off your finger.

The action left red marks and throbbing pains. You watched as the distorted woman slid the ghostly ring on her finger holding it up in front of her.

The pain pulled you back into yourself fully. You opened your eyes to find Kylo watching you intently.

“What did you see?”

“A woman took the ring off my finger. Snatched it actually,” you recounted looking at the red marks on your finger.

“Did you know her,” Kylo asked placing his hand gently over yours.

“You were there, didn’t you see it?”

Kylo shook his head withdrawing his hand from yours revealing the red marks were gone.

“The force was clouded to my sight. The only thing I could see clearly was you.”

You shrugged before standing up. Sitting cross legged had left you stiff and somewhat restless.

**Kylo**

Kylo watched as Y/n stood and stretched. He uncrossed his long legs and leaned back on his elbows watching her pace. His heart fluttered in his chest while he watched.

“You let me win didn’t you,” she asked suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Win what?”

“Last time we spared. You let me win. Admit it,” Y/n demanded with a glare.

“I didn’t let you do anything Princess.”

“I saw you with your saber just now. I know you can fight well, how would I win against you.”

She walked closer her glare not lessening.

“You caught me by surprise is all. There was no letting,” Kylo answered hand snapping out and grabbing her wrist.

With a small tug Kylo pulled Y/n into him her body warm against his. He shifted so that her ass was firmly seated in his lap. He watched as she bit her lip eyes drifting down to his mouth.

“I want a rematch.”

“And what do you get if you win,” he asked running a tongue over his lips and his hand up her thigh.

“To be determined.”

She wiggled her hips against him making him let out a groan at the contact. She smiled and repeated the motion. Kylo grabbed her hips stopping her.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Princess,” Kylo growled darkly.

Kylo felt his gi top come undone and fall open.

“Who says I cant finish it?”

Kylo ground his hard cock into her ass making her gasp. She lunged forward into him capturing his lips with hers, hands roaming. She reached the waistband of his pants and tugged at them.

“Off.”

Kylo leaned in placing another kiss on her lips when the door to the training room opened. He snapped his head to the door.

“Supreme leader we have word on the rebels,” Hux gushed out breathlessly.

He watched has Hux registered the situation face hardening when he spotted Y/n.

“My apologies Supreme Leader,” Hux said before rushing out.

“Well that was exciting,” Y/n said rolling her eyes.

“Did he not know?”

“I hadn’t had a chance to tell him before he slapped me so I doubt it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to kill him? You are the future Empress.”

“Empress huh?”

Y/n slid off Kylo’s lap. Kylo stood and bowed deeply before her extending a hand.

“My Queen.”

Y/n took the hand and allowed her to be pulled to her feet.

“Meet me later. I have something I want to do for you,” Kylo told her placing a kiss on her lips feeling a giddiness that surprised him. “Say you will.”

Y/n nodded.

Kylo headed to the changing room and dressed swiftly. Before he left the training room Y/n waved at him.

Hux stood just outside the door.

“I’m sorry Supreme Leader. My former betrothed seems to be throwing herself at anything that moves. I’m sending her home as soon as the alliance with her father is renegotiated,” he said smoothly.

Kylo glared at the ginger man until he quieted.

There wasn’t going to be any sending her home. Not now. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know TRoS os coming out in a few days. No that will not have any affect on this story. None. Mainly because this story isn’t canon to the movies. So if you like keep reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
